Not Your Typical Haven
by RunawayFangirl
Summary: These two girls from Iowa have never been to Georgia, but when they saw the walking dead the wished they were there. Instantly Daryl was their favorite, Merle came next as well as Glenn. Little did Annabel and Casey know, that their life would soon become this show. Daryl/OC and Merle/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving Home

**Warning: **_Drug use, Foul language, Smut, bits/mentions of girl on girl (not much), Dixon amazingness, and total fangirling. _

**_Info: _**These two girls from Iowa have never been to Georgia, but when they saw the walking dead the wished they were there. Instantly Daryl was their favorite, Merle came next as well as Glenn. Little did Annabel and Casey know, that their life would soon become this show. Daryl/OC and Merle/OC

_Chapter 1 – Leaving Home_

School sucks. Officially. I couldn't be near Annabel since we go to different schools, and I basically had no other friends. Thank god it is friday. I'd die if I spent more time at school. Of course, the cigarettes and weed helped, but still. As I walked down the hall I feel suddenly light headed. I lean against the lockers hoping it will go away, but it gets worse, and before I know it, all I see it black.

Waking up slowly the bright florescent lights of the nurses office blind me. I can hear shuffling and screaming not far off. What the hell was going on? I blink and try to focus my eyes. It takes a minute but I adjust. The nurse is suddenly rushing in toward me. "You have to get out of here! You need to! Right now!" She says in fear. Groaning can be heard coming from the door. I stand in confusion and look around the corner at the door. My eyes widen. Is that what I think it is? The nurse screams. I nod to myself. Yes, that right there, is a walker.

-Annabel POV-

School. Why must you exist? The halls were blatantly empty after the fire alarm was pulled and everyone rushed out. I was confused on what the hell even happened. One minute, I'm taking a piss and texting Casey, the next minute, fire alarm goes off and I am rushing to finish my business. By the time I got out of the bathroom, the halls were clear and everyone had left the school. What the hell?

Walking around I noticed something outside the window. There was someone leaned over another person. What the...? "Hey!" I yell opening the door and walking toward them. "What the hell is going on?!" I ask. The man turns around. Only it wasn't a man. The smell hits me. Rot and decay. That person... wasn't a person anymore. It groans at me and stands. It begins coming toward me. I freeze for a second. What the hell was I supposed to do?! I look around. A crow bar. That would work nicely. I pick it up and swing at the dead man. It smacks into his skull hard and the walker falls to the ground. I then show the bar through his head, just to make sure he's dead. "God I'm badass." I say.

After a moment my phone buzzes. I open it. _You find the walkers too? _It was from Casey. I smile slightly and reply. _Hell yeah. Just killed one with a crow bar. _I close my phone and put it back in my pocket. "Wait... shit. I should get my bag, and start getting some supplies." I say to myself and head back inside.

-Casey's POV-

As soon as my mind registers that it's a walker, I begin looking around for something to use as a weapon. I knew the gym would have baseball bats, but I needed to make it past this walker first. I see a tv cart. Why keep that in the nurses office? I shrug and grab it. I tip it onto the walker and the tv successfully smashes its head. I smirk. Best. Day. Ever.

Going around the tv and walker, I head to the main desk and nurses cabinet in the next room over. I open it and find lost of various things. Bandages, gauze, medical tape, ointment, tweezers, and ever a few scalpels. Mother load. I look over at my bag and pick it up dumping its contents on the nurses desk. I begin throwing any useful medical supplies into the big messenger bag. I then go to her file cabinet where she keeps the medicine, and throw that in there too. I pick up my hair brush and toss it in the bag next before closing it and slinging it over my shoulder. I grab the scalpels next. There were three. All fairly sharp. I grip one in my right hand and put the others in my pocket. It's walker killin' time. I giggle.

The hallways were a rush of panic. There were walkers everywhere, most of them eating, some wandering after someone. I make my way through them as quietly as possible and head toward the gym to grab a couple baseball bats. I walk through the door and head to the storage area. I grab two of the best looking bats and head back out, stashing one inside the messenger back and putting the scalpel into my pocket with the others. Now I needed to get home. Fuck. I didn't have a car.

Contemplating what to do, I head to the main office. I figured I could at least steal someone's car. Maybe that damn social worker who is always on my ass. She had a nice black SUV. I smirk and head to her office. Immediately, she launches at me. "Walker! Fucking really?!" I yelp and throw her off. She had always been a small woman who cared too much about her makeup. I bang her head in a couple times with the bat. "That's what you get bitch!" I sneer. I check her desk and find her keys then head out back to the teacher parking lot. I sound the panic button to find the SUV. Bad idea. Walkers began making there way toward the lot. Fuccccck. I race to the car, unlock it, get in, and re-lock it. Thank fucking god. Throwing my stuff in the next seat I start the car and drive home.

-Annabel's POV-

Running through the empty halls I make it to my classroom. I notice a few people left their things too. I riffle through them for anything I may need. Nothing. I dump my bag over the desk. Nothing really useful. I grab my key off my school ID and shove it into my pocket before picking up my now empty bag and the crow bar and heading out to the lunch room.

Water. That's something I would need. I go and grab whatever we had left and throw it in the bag before checking for canned food. I grab some canned pineapple and canned oranges and throw them in my bag. Now I needed medical supplies. I jog to the nurses office and riffle through her drawers, cabinet, etc; grabbing bandages, antibiotics, and ointments. Next I head to the small cart where she kept pads and tampons. I shove them in the bag next. Even the panty liners. Who knows what I may need.

Throwing myself out of the nurses office I run down to the parking lot. I kick the unlock on my car keys and run to my blue 1998 Mustang. It was a gift from my dad before I kicked his ass outta my life. I get in, throw my stuff aside, and drive off to the apartment I share with my mom. I needed to get some more supplies. Then I could go to my dads. He collected weapons, he was bound to have something I could use.

-Casey's POV-

Once at home I unlock the door and enter. What I found though, is something I never thought I'd see. Bent over my mother was her boyfriend George. Only it wasn't him anymore. It was a walker. In my book though, that was an improvement. I grab my bat and swing it at his head, smashing it into the kitchen counter beside him. I then walk to my mother and bash hers in. "Good riddance." I say and go to my room. I grab my two green suitcases and begin filling them with clothes. I made sure to pack all my underwear and bras, along with as many pairs of jeans and shirts as I could. I then take those out and throw them into the SUV.

Next I head back inside and grab my pink duffle bag. I fill it will more clothes. Shorts, long sleeved shirts, a few sweat shirts. Anything I may need for clothes. Next I head to my moms room and grab her biggest suitcase. I shove my winter stuff into it as well as the comforter from my bed. I close it and grab the next, also filling it with blankets. I take those three things out to the car and put them in.

Walking inside again I grab my mothers gray duffle bag and fill it with food from our pantry. Canned fruit, vegetables, pastas, soups. I fill the duffle then another large suitcase with the food and some plastic wear. I throw it into the SUV and head back into the house for the last time.

Now I grab all the water bottles we had. A full 24 pack. I grab my lighters and my cigarettes, and I grab my photographs. Mostly so I could keep my dad close to me. I grab my childhood stuffed bunny and my blanket, and shove the last of all those things into the SUV. I get in and start the car, and pull away from my home for the last time.

~~~~ I know that Merle and Daryl aren't in this chapter. Trust me. I'm getting to that. Please review!~~~


	2. Chapter 2 - The Prison

Setting out on the road I scan the highway. Surprised to see it mostly empty. Shouldn't it be packed? Oh well. Easier for me to go where I wanna go. I pull over and pull out my phone. I open it and text Annabel. _You find the walkers too? _A moment later I get a reply. _Hell yeah. Just killed one with a crow bar. _I laugh. Annabel would be happy about that. Of course, so was I. _I'm headed to Georgia. I gotta find out whether they are there. _I tap my foot and wait for the reply. _Okay. I'll come later. Gotta get some stuff first. See you there._ I smile slightly. Time to go. I press my foot on the pedal and zoom off toward Georgia.

-Annabel's POV-

Arriving at my dad's place I look around. Walkers wandering everywhere. Kids, women, men, black, white, mexican. They were all from the apartments and townhouses. I swiftly enter his place and lock the door behind me. I turn, still holding my crow bar and find myself face to face with a walker that had once been his roommate. I whack him hard with the crowbar. The walker topples over and I walk around him to the closet. I check inside for any of his weapons. Nothing. I look around the living-room for where he might have at least stashed his sword. Nothing. I curse. I head around the walker again and head upstairs to my father bedroom closet.

Opening the closet I grin. I found a few things inside there. First of all, his sword. I pick it up and grin. "Need to sharpen you. I'll grab my dad's knife sharpener on the way out." I say to myself grabbing down his weapon box. I peer inside. Knives, daggers, ninja stars, nun chucks, and knuckle knives. I grin again. Thank god my dad is an obsessive freak. I riffle through the box down deeper and find something a bit unexpected. Two nine millimeter pistols, one silver and one all black, with special clips for each one – all fully loaded including the gun itself – and about ten boxes of extra ammo. I smirk. Five boxes of ammo for me, five for Casey, plus a gun for us both too. I grab mine, make sure its fully loaded, and shove it in the back of my pants. I grab the two clips for it and put them in my pocket. I turn back to the closet and see something else sticking off the shelf. "Whoa... is that what I think it is?" I ask myself and reach up high and grab it. Yes, yes it is. A crossbow. It almost looked like Daryl's in season three. I smirk. "Casey would love this. She was always in love with these things. I think I saw more bolts in the box too." I shrug and put it genitally in the box. I close the box back up and take it outside.

Returning inside I got back upstairs and grab my crowbar and sword. I head to the kitchen and grab his knife sharpener. I throw all those in the car before going back inside again. I knew there wouldn't be much food or anything left but I could at least check. So I throw open all the cabinets and find lots of plates and dishes. I go into the laundry closet and there on some shelves, is enough canned food to last me a week. I smirk and throw it all in his only other suitcase that was in his closet. I was lucky most of it even fit. I zip it up and head outside. I throw the suitcase in the passenger seat and get in the driver's seat. Time to go home real quick.

After stepping on the gas and speeding all the way to my apartment I park and get out. There were a lot more walkers here. I groan and pull out the crowbar just incase. I jog to the screen door, unlock it, and pull it open. I swiftly close and lock it behind me before running off to my room. I grab my big suitcase first and dump it out and behind to throw all my underwear and bras – freshly washed – into it. Once halfway full I throw my sock in and some tank tops. I then zip that one up and head to my moms closet for more bags. She hoards purses and bags. I grab the big yellow and white one first, and begin shoving in pajama pants, sweat pants, jeans, shorts, and cargo pants. Once that one is full, I head back in and grab the next two biggest bags and fill those with all my shirts that fit me well enough, both t-shirts and long sleeves; button up shirts, sweaters, and the rest of my tank tops.

Heading back outside I whack a couple walkers and take the bags to my car. I pop open the trunk and throw them in the head back in and grab all the coats in the closet plus scarfs and hats. Whatever didn't fit me might fit someone else. I throw those all in the laundry basket and carry them out to the car. I throw them in then go back inside for the last things I need. Our 24 pack of bottled water that my mom buys all the time for no reason, plus the extra seven in the fridge. I throw them in an extra empty box we have from moving a couple weekends ago. I grab a few more canned food, a couple of the pans I have, and all our clean silver wear and throw it all into the box. I close the box and leave, leaving my home behind me. Now all that was left would be to go to Casey's place, to look around and find anything she may have forgotten. I drive off.

Pulling up to her house I enter the already open door to find her mother and George head on the floor. I giggle. They both sucked anyways. I check downstairs for anything useful and don't find much. A few of her moms shirts. I grab any suitcases or boxes that are extra down there and shove them in. If the walking dead cast did exist now, Carol could have these. And Lori if she is still alive.

As soon as I head upstairs I get the rest of her moms clothes from the closet and notice something in the living-room. A fan. If there was any electricity, they could use that during the summer. I grab it and shove my findings into my car. "Shit. It's almost full." I say to myself and open the garage door. Inside I find some smaller clothes including baby clothes. "Judith..." I say with a smile and grab the thing of baby clothes. I also notice another fan and grab it as well. "No more room. Better head off." I say and throw that stuff in. Before I climb into the car, I head inside and grab a few last things. All Casey's CDs, her mp3 player and charger, and her iHome. We could use the music. I then head back out to the car, get in, and drive off to Georgia. "This'll be fun." I smirk.

-Casey's POV-

Driving for ten hours or more a day sucks. Especially since there was no radio. I riffle through the glove compartment for any CDs. I find a couple. "Let's see. Bon Jovi. Not bad old lady. Cher?" I groan. Cher wasn't bad, but not really my thing. I look again. Celine Dion and Maroon 5. Well Maroon 5 and Bon Jovi were good at least. I throw the Maroon 5 CD in and Better That We Break meets my ears. I smile and continue my drive. At least I would be there soon, and now I had something to pass the time faster.

(A couple days later)

Smirking, I pull up to the gate of the prison. No one was out waiting but I could see Merle's motorcycle and the other cars. I smile slightly and park outside the gate. My SUV would be fine from walkers. It looked as though I'd be climbing the fence though. I sigh and get out, throwing my bat over the gate. Some walkers head already noticed my presence. I needed to climb fast. I grab onto the fencing and hoist myself up easily latching the point of my boots into the fence. I climb up until I get to the barbed wire then look around not sure how to proceed. I decided to fuck it and hope I don't get cut. I swing my leg over and latch my foot into a hole on the other side. I'm suddenly grateful for all the climbing activities I did in middle school. I loop my other leg around cursing as I manage to cut my ankle. Luckily, it wasn't bad. I continue down and am thankful when I can feel the ground under my feet.

Running toward the prison with my bat I can't help but grin. Walkers who noticed me sometimes would reach toward me but fail at grabbing me. It made me laugh. I shouldn't love this so much. Too bad I do.

Entering the prison, it isn't hard for me to find my way to the cell block. As soon as I enter their little lounge area outside the cell block, I can already see some of the group. It's when I look into the cell block that I realize Hershel, Glenn, Daryl, Rick, and Maggie aren't there that I know what episode I have just found. I just wandered into episode two of season three. Which meant Hershel was just now losing his leg. I look at Lori. She would be dying soon. There wasn't much I could do about that. At least, I might be able to make it so we could find the body this time.

What's left of the group look at me. "Who are you?" Carl asks. I smile. "I'm here to help." I say just as the others rush in with Hershel. My eyes widen and I step out of the way. They rush in and get Hershel onto a cot. I turn away and look back at Daryl who has his crossbow ready to fire. I smile. "That's a good idea. Three out of the five of those prisoners should be shot. The other two, Axel and Oscar, are okay." I say. He ignores me and I chuckle. I figured he would.

The prisoners come in after a moment and I giggle already knowing what would happen. Thomas looks over at me and points his gun. "The fuck you laughin' at?" He asks me. I just laugh again. "Why don't you pull that trigger?" I ask. He glares at me. T-Dog comes out then. "Put that damn gun down." He attempts to order Thomas. "No. Let me into my cell. It's number four in that cell block you people took over." He says to T-Dog. "Why don't you just leave?" Daryl suggests still with his crossbow at the ready. I begin sneaking toward T-Dog.

Suddenly T-Dog turns and I have a gun in my face. "Whoa... okay. Hello to you to there Theo. Just wanted to tell you to shoot Andrew and Thomas, but I guess it's a little late for that." I say. T-Dog gives me a 'what the fuck' look. I giggle again. "Tellin' people to shoot us ain't very nice little girl" Thomas says. I look at him. "You ain't nice at all Thomas. I know that. Axel and Oscar are fine. Probably even Big Tiny. But I as sure as hell not letting you shoot that gun off." I tell him. He glares more. "T-Dog, may I use your gun?" I ask. He hands it over with a look of confusion. I check the safety then swiftly shoot Thomas before he shoots me. It lands in his heart. I walk over and finish the job. The other prisoners begin backing away. I aim at Andrew. "I know I have to kill you. God bless." I say and shoot him in the head. The others stare wide eyed.

Turning I find the crossbow right in my face. "Who the hell are you?" Daryl asks. "Casey. Nice to finally meet you Daryl." I say. He doesn't even move. I put the safety back on the gun and toss it to T-Dog. I then put my hands up in surrender. "Please allow me to explain after Hershel stops bleeding. I want to talk to the whole group at once. Also, I'd keep and eye on Big Tiny, but otherwise, like I said. Axel and Oscar are fine. Just... Axel can be a little weird sometimes." I say. Automatically I hear Axel go "Hey!" when I say that. I chuckle. Daryl slowly lowers his crossbow. "Sit down all ya. You move, you get a bolt in the head." He orders. "Yes sir." I reply and sit. The prisoners fallow suit.

~~~~~~~ Sorry it took a while to update. I won't be writing on the weekends but expect probably 2-3 chapters or more eat week. At least, I hope. Unless I get writers block. hehe...~~~~


	3. Chapter 3 - Merle

When Rick runs into the room I look up and smile. "What the hell was going on? I heard gunfire!" He yells. "She did it." T-Dog says pointing to me. "She knew our names too." Daryl states. Rick looks at me. "Who are you?" He asks. "Casey. I told them I wanna explain to everyone. I also shot those two because it had to be done in order to give you all safety. Axel and Oscar are fine. I don't know about Big Tiny." I say. Rick looks at them then back. "How do you know us?" He asks. "I said I'd explain for you all, Rick Grimes." I state. His eyes go wide. I smirk. "By the way... Hershel is going to be okay." I say. He nods and runs a hand through his hair. I sigh and let my eyes drift to Daryl, who is staring at me in suspicion. I sigh. "I guess I'm waiting for Hershel to wake up then..." I whisper.

A moment passes and Rick sighs. "For now, we can clear out a cell block for the four of you. None of you go near our people. I catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you." Rick states. I begin to laugh. "Sorry... sorry. I just knew you'd say that." I get out between giggles. Rick blinks. "Wanna know where the food is? There is a lot left. Though Thomas woulda said there was a little." I state. "Yes. We'll split it. Half and half." He replies. "Knew you'd say that too." I say and stand. We lead them toward the pantry.

As soon as we enter they both take a look around. "What's in here?" Rick asks. "DON'T OPEN THAT. IT'S A SHITHOLE!" I yell. He does anyways and gags. "I warned you." I state simply. We all giggle. Even Daryl seems to crack a smile. Rick flips us off. I smirk. "Can't wait for my own pot to piss in" Axel says. I looks at him and smile. "Yeah." I reply. I then grab some food and begin handing it to them for them to take. "Thank you." Rick says and takes it. We all head back to the cell block. Again, the prisoners and I stay in the lounge area.

Sitting there, I remember back to when I first watched that episode. I knew Rick was in there debating whether or not to kill the prisoners. Possibly me too. I sigh. I also know he was talking to Lori. Lori, who would soon give birth to a baby girl and die in the process. At least this time it would be easier. I also knew what he would decide. So I just sit and wait for him, Daryl, and T-Dog to re-enter with some blunt weapons. I go over to Thomas' dead body and take his gun. I hand it to Axel. "I know you aren't the best with guns, but that's why I want you to take it. You are the most non-violent of the three of you. I trust you the most with this. Okay?" I ask. He smiles and nods.

A moment after the three of them re-enter the area with the weapons. We each take one, me taking the one that Thomas did in the series, and head toward the wash room area where the cell block we'd get is. Entering the hall we hear walkers headed our way. "It's comin!" Axel yells out. Rick shushes him. Axel, Big Tiny, and Oscar run forward screaming and attack them. I laugh. I walk forward and hit one right on the head. The crowbar thing stick into it and the walker does down. I rip it back out. Axel notices me kill it and does similar to his own walker. After a moment, they are all dead.

We continue on. As soon as I notice Big Tiny backing away I wince. He would get scratched. I knew he would. I fallow hoping to help but get there just ask he gets scratched. "Damn." I say and help him kill off the rest of the walkers. Rick comes over and notices the scratch. He looks nervous. "What's gonna happen?" Big Tiny asks. "You'll die slowly and turn." I reply. "Then do it. Shoot me." He says. I looks at Rick. He hands Big Tiny his gun. Tiny nods and does it himself. I wince. I grab Rick's gun and hand it back to him. He notices the slight sadness of my face at pats my back. "He had to." Rick says. "I know. Let's just go..." I say and continue on.

Entering the room Oscar and Axel look around hesitantly. Rick tosses the keys at my feet. I hold up my hand to stop him from talking. "I already know what to do." I say and unlock the door, opening just one of them. We all begin to take down the walkers as they come through. My mind flickers back to what would have happened. I smile slightly before we enter the cell block. Axel and Oscar look around. "Aw man... I knew these guys. They were good men." Axel says. There is silence for a minute. "Let's go." Rick says to Daryl and T-Dog. "So you're just gunna leave us in here? Man that's sick." Oscar says. "This is your cell block. This part of the prison is yours." He says and leaves with Daryl and T-Dog. I sit down and look at the bodies.

After we hear the cell block door close Axel joins me on the floor. "So... what are you doing here anyways?" He asks. "Me or them? I can tell you both." I ask. "Both then?" Axel asks. I nod. "They are here because Rick's wife is pregnant, and this is the most secure place they've found in at least seven months. I'm here because I was looking for them." I say. Axel nods. "So how do you know em?" Oscar asks. I look up at him. "I know you two also." I say and unzip my thin sweater I was wearing. Under it is the men's shirt at hot topic that says, 'If Daryl dies we riot' on it. They both stare. "Holy shit. That was that man with the crossbow." Axel says. I nod. "This show, The Walking Dead, is how I know you all. And as soon as Hershel wakes up, I gotta try and convince them of that." I say. "I'll help. I believe ya. You already know all our names. So either you are telling the truth, or you are psychic. And since psychic seems more likely, and you told us otherwise, I think you are telling the truth." Axel says. I smile. "Thanks. I'll try and help you clear this if you want, but we are eventually gunna go to the other cell block anyways. So my suggestion is don't look." I say. "What about tonight?" Oscar asks. "I'll move a couple mattresses up there for us." I say pointing to the upper area. "We can sleep there until we are moved. It'll only be a day or two." I say. They nod.

-Annabel's POV-

About half way to Georgia I find I need gas. I pull into the nearest Casey's and head inside. I begin messing with the thing trying to get it to let me get about forty bucks worth of gas on my pump. It takes a few minutes but I get it to work. I head outside and let the gas pump into my tank. Walkers begin heading toward me however and I grab my crowbar out of the car. It would be better to use that then the gun. I continue standing by the pump until they begin to get close enough. I hit some, and stab others. I am surprised when I successfully kill them all. The pump then stops, indicating that the tank is full. I grab it and put it back. I then close the little fuel door and get back into the car and drive off.

-Casey's POV-

(The Next Day)

The group allow the three of us to join them for lunch the next day. Mostly out of interest, also because I promised to explain after Hershel woke up. He was awake now, and sitting at the table. On one side of me sat Axel, my only friend so far. The other, sat Rick. Probably to keep an eye on me. Hershel sat across from me. "So Casey, where are you from?" Hershel asks trying to be polite. I smile. "Iowa." I respond. "You are aways from home." Rick says. "Yeah well, I wanted to find all of you." I reply. That catches everyones attention. "Whataya mean?" Daryl asks. "I said I will explain, now I'm going to try... I told Axel last night. I'm going to show you a couple things... then explain..." I say and slowly rise from my seat. I unzip my sweater seeing as my SUV is still outside and I was unable to get anything from it. They all either gasp or look taken aback besides Oscar and Axel. "Why the hell is my face on your shirt?!" Daryl asks. "Please, just look first." I say and points to the part that says 'AMC The Walking Dead.' I lift up the shirt showing my belt. It also said The Walking Dead, right on the buckle. Around it said the same thing that was on the shirt.

After a moment Rick speaks, "Who's we?" He asks. I look down. "The Walking Dead fans. It's a TV show. See I'm not sure what happened one hundred percent, I just know that I blacked out during a normal friday at school, and awoke in the nurses office to screaming and walkers all over my school. As soon as that, I packed and headed straight here to find out if you were all real. And you are." I say. Daryl looks unsure. The rest look confused. "Axel says I'm either psychic or I'm telling the truth in order to be able to know all your names. I even know about you. Ask me a question and I can probably answer it." I say. "Tell me something about myself." Daryl says. Of course he would wanna test it first. "Okay. You are Daryl Dixon, you're brother is Merle Dixon. Your brother had quite a few drug problems and often got the clap. You were both known as white trash and if you weren't here you might have ended up here in another way. When you were younger and your brother was in juvy you got lost for nine days and when you came back you walked right in and made yourself a sandwich." I state. His eyes go wide. "Holy hell." He says. "I believe ya." T-Dog out right says. "I was the first one you called by name. I knew something was up." He says. "I don't know how many of us believe you. But... we were talking. I wanna take a vote. Who thinks we might as well let them join us?" Rick asks. Over half of the group raises there hands. I smile. "Is that for me of for all of us?" I ask. Rick shrugs. "We'll take your word for it. But if any of you act as a threat... you'll be out. Like that." He says. We all nod.

Later that day I wander out to Daryl who's on watch. "Whataya want?" He asks. "I wanna help you get your brother back." I state and look at him. "You know where Merle is?" I nod. "A place called Woodbury. A little town created by a man calling himself 'The Governor.' He's a down right insane asshole. He took in your brother though. Treated his stump and gave him a place to live. Merle wants to find you though, and the governor keeps telling him that he won't risk it. He'd come with us in an instant to be back with you." I say. Daryl nods. "Lets go then." He says slinging the crossbow over his back. "You believe me?" I ask. "Don' trust you one hundred percent, but ya. I believe ya." He says and we head down to the cell block together.

Everyone looks up as we enter. "She knows where Merle is. We're goin' ta get him." Daryl states. "I'll come with you." Rick says. "Nah. He probably hates you for the whole Atlanta thing. Just me and her. We'll take the truck. Also, she needs a gun." He says. I look at him. "Okay. I think I have a couple left in the gun bag." Rick says and heads over. He pulls out a six shooter and a box of rounds. "That'll do for now. I got my bat too." I say. I stick the gun into the bag of my pants and grab my bat.

Fallowing Daryl I get into the passenger seat. "You navigate me. I'll drive." He says. I nod. "Go toward that little strip mall. It's not far from there." I say. He nods and drives off. Carol and Carl open the gate for us as we go. I wonder when they got there...

(Meanwhile in Woodbury)

Michonne walks the street with uncertain eyes. She knows something is going on here. The governor just rubbed her the wrong way. Andrea just wanted to be able to dream of being safe. She knew better. She knew this place wasn't as safe as it seemed. Especially if they had a whole fleet of gunned men ready to kill. She strolls up to the armed vehicle that returned prior. Bullet holes. There was an ambush. This wasn't them taking from the dead. This was them killing.

Michonne jumps onto the back and peers at the gun. Empty. She bends down to exam what is blood on the back of the truck. This confirms her suspicion. She jumps back onto the ground. About to walk away, standing there, is the governor. "Pretty amazing." He states. She stops. "If I had more ammo we could cut back a whole pack of biters." She turns. "I hear you and Andrea are leavin today. That's a shame. We could use a soldier like you." He says. "Seem like you are holding your own. Even the national guard was overrun." She replies. "No amount of training can prepare you for the world today." He says. "You'd think, one soldier would drive away. Especially against somethin so slow." Michonne states. "Those men were heroes. Not the kind to leave anyone behind. If only we'd gotten there sooner, and you were with us." A pause. "Lots of bullet holes. You think biters figured out how ta use weapons?" The governor laughs. "They must have encountered bandits weeks ago. It's ugly out there, but then. You know that better then anyone." He says with a smile. "Too bad what happened to Wells." She says. "It is. Doctor Stevens couldn't revive him. Merle put a bullet in his brain." He replies. "No funeral?" She asks. "Cremated him quietly. These people have been through so much. I figured thank god at least no one knew him." He says. "Thank god..." She replies and walks away.

(With Daryl and Casey)

Once at the strip we drive from there up and down the roads. Getting to the place I recognize from when the others snuck in I hold my hand up for him to stop. He does so and parks. "We go in here. This place leads into Woodbury." I say. He nods. I hop outta the car and dump some ammo into all my spare pockets. We head in and make sure no one's home. I peer out. "Everything's calm. I'll find Merle and bring him here so he knows you are right in here. After that we can let him get his stuff. I look the most inconspicuous." I state. I make sure the bullets are obvious and the gun is tucked away. I set down the bat and slide out the door.

No one notices as I head toward the front gate. I figure I would check there first. Of course, there Merle is. Right on at watch. "Yo Merle!" I shout. He turns and points the gun at me. "What the hell?!" He asks. I raise my hand in defense. "Don't shoot. Just come down here and I'll explain." I say. He grunts and jumps down. "Whataya want lil lady? How cum I never seen you before?" He asks. "Because I'm not from here. Daryl and I came to get ya." I whisper. His eyes go wide. "Daryl?" He whispers back. I nod. "We are right over there." I say pointing to the little house we came in through. He nods. "I'mma escort this lady here home." He tells Martinez. We then walk toward the house. "Merle!" The governor calls out. We both stop and turn. "Where ya going?" He asks. "Just showing this little lady home." Merle replies. "You were on watch." Phillip replies. "Alright, I was gunna bang her. A man has his needs." Merle states. I blush. "Okay. Don't take long..." Phillip says and walks away. I slap Merle's arm. "Jerk." I state and he laughs. We continue to the house.

As soon as I enter with him there is a crossbow in our faces. It slowly lowers. "Sorry. Just makin sure it's you." Daryl says. "You weren't lyin." Merle says. "Whoa... Merle?" Daryl asks. "Hi there baby brother." Merle says. "Hey. Get your shit and lets go." Daryl states. "Whoa there. Wait a minute. Where am I goin?" He asks. "I ain't lettin ya stay here. Come on. Get your shit." Daryl says. "No way. We're staying here." Merle says. I growl and point a the gun in Merle's face, taking it off safety. "Get the head outta your ass. You stay here and guess what happens? The governor pins you two against each other in a fight and a fucking war starts! That what you want?" I ask. "How would you know?" Merle asks laughin. "Trust her. She knows." Daryl says. Merle sighs. "Fine. Be back in ten." He says and heads out. I smirk. "You are one badass bitch you know that?" Daryl says. "Thanks." I say grinning.

Almost exactly ten minutes later Merle arrives with a backpack over his shoulder and a duffle slung across his shoulder. "Let's go." He says. We nod and all head out to the truck. I get in the back this time so the brothers can sit together. "How's my bike Darylina?" Merle asks. "Fine." Daryl replies shortly. He then speeds off to the prison.

~~~~~~~~ Please review/favorite/fallow. I'd also love to hear who you think will end up with who. Like which Dixon gets which girl. Anywho... ON TO THE WRITING~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4 - Baby Girl and Captured

As soon as we arrived back at the prison I knew something was wrong. Rick was no where in sight and everyone seemed shaken up. "What is it?" I ask. "Lori had her baby..." Maggie said. I freeze. "Fuck!" I yell kicking the cell wall. "I was supposed to stop this. Damn it!" I yell. I look at T-Dog. "Wait... that means... T-Dog's alive and Carol isn't missing. Thank god I did something right!" I smile. "What?" T-Dog says. "Originally, that little in-mate Andrew, sabotaged the prison. You are Carol ended up surrounded by walkers. You saved Carol's life... but lost your own." I say. He nods. I smile. At least I saved someone..." I say.

Suddenly I cheer. "No! I saved two people!" I grin turned and glomping Merle. "I saved you!" I cheer giddily. He pushes me off with his good hand. I laugh. "Whataya mean you saved him?" Daryl asks. "...Originally in a few weeks... the governor shoots him. When you find him he turned...and you had to put him down..." I say. Daryl gives a curt nod. I wanted to hug him.

Soon I realize something. My SUV was still out in walker land. "Can I bring my car in? I'd also like to get my stuff inside and in my cell. Oh and I have some more food." I ask. "I don't see why not." Glenn says. "I'll open the gate." Carol says. Her and Carl head out with me. They open the gate and I walk out. I get into the car and pull in. They close and lock the first gate then open the second. I go through and drive up the path as they lock the gate. This time Glenn opens the internal gate for me to pull into the court. I do so and hop out of the car. "Thanks." I say to Glenn. He nods and heads back in. Carol and Carl come over to me. "Can we help you?" Carol asks. I nod. "Thank you actually." I open the trunk and first hand them the food and water. "Take that in first will you?" I ask. They nod and head inside.

"Thanks." I hear. I turn to Daryl. "I mean.. for getting Merle." He says. I smile. "Anytime." I reply. He grabs a couple things full of my clothes. "I'll take this for ya." He says. I nod. When Carol and Carl come back I hand them a few things. I hand Carl my messenger bag first. "That's full of first aid stuff." I say. He nods and takes it in. "The two suitcases you have Daryl have my clothes in it. Same as this pink duffle. Then there are winter stuff and blankets in these two suitcases." I say pointing to the last two suitcases. "I'll get the backpack and the pink duffle myself." I state and hand over one of the things of winter items and blankets to Carol. I then sling the backpack on my back, the pink duffle on my shoulder and grab the last thing of blankets.

All of us walk in together and set the stuff down with my other belongings. It was all in the middle of the cell block. I look up noticing that Merle made himself comfty in a cell up the stairs and all the way toward the front. Axel and Oscar seem to be sharing one on the ground floor down a little ways. "I'll take one upstairs." I say and head up there. I scope out for the cleanest one and end up three down from Merle. "This one." I state going and getting all the clothes I brought. I throw them in the corner then grab my backpack and the suitcase that has a comforter and winter clothes in it and bring that up too. I go back down to the other suitcase. "I'll put this in my cell for now, but it's full of blankets for winter." I say and take the last thing upstairs and set it down in my cell.

Once done I come downstairs and sit on the last step. "What now?" Maggie asks. "Bury Lori. We can have a funeral later when Rick is more sane. Can I ask... did Carl...shoot her?" I ask. Everyone stays quiet. "I take that as a yes. Damn." I say. I groan. I needed to keep Carl...well...Carl. I sigh and lean back feeling a leg behind me. I turn to see Daryl. I smile at him. He smiles slightly back. I lean back and allow myself to find comfort in his closeness.

-Annabel's POV-

Tomorrow I would arrive in Georgia near Woodbury and the prison. When I stopped to eat about an hour ago I attempted to text Casey. The text didn't go through. Which means we probably finally lost cell service. I sigh. No more contact. What if something happens? There isn't anymore 911, and I can't get ahold of Casey. I wonder how she's doing. Is she shacking up with Daryl? She always did like him. Of course, I think we all did. I started liking Merle for a while. Now, I just think I'm a Dixon girl. Whatever brother I get, I'll be happy. Though, I kind of hope it's Daryl myself. He may drink, but he definitely wasn't on cocain. At least... it never mentioned anything like that in the series. Plus, he's more sensitive. Casey should get Merle because well... they are both so naughty. I giggle. "Don't go there right now Annabel. Can't afford to think like that..." I whisper to myself. I can't help it though. I'll always be attracted to her. Casey. I smile.

-Casey's POV-

Waking up from aparently falling asleep on Daryl, I look around disoriented. Daryl was gone. Instead there was a pillow under my head. Actually... I was in my bed. I sit up almost smacking my head on the metal bars. Well... not my old bed. I smile. Stretching I notice that my jacket was removed and all my ammo seemed to be back in the box with my gun lying on top. Did Daryl do that? I smile again. I loved how thoughtful he could be when he wants to.

Stretching I head downstairs and smell food. Was that ravioli? They must have grabbed some of the cans I brought and cooked it over a fire or something. I grin. "Food?" I ask. I notice they aren't in the cell block so I keep walking heading into the lounge/cafeteria little area. Maggie smiles at me and goes back to eating. I look at the counter area and notice a big pot full. "Jeez. Hungry? Wait... that was a stupid question." I say. I walk over to it but Carol stops me. "Let me. Go sit over there." She says and begins serving me a bowl. I nod and walk over sitting in between Carol's seat and Maggie's. "So we never really got to talk much. Your name was Casey? It was nice of you to help out the Dixon's." She says. "Yeah it's Casey. Honestly, I always felt bad because of what happens to Daryl. So I had to. Otherwise, it would be on my conscious forever. Plus.. if I didn't Glenn would become an insane asshole too." I say. "Hey!" He says from across the table. I smile. "Do you know what will happen from here?" Maggie asks. "Not really. I know some maybes, but no for-sure answers. I knew Lori would die. I knew Rick would flip. I wanted to try and stop that too... but I couldn't. It sucks." I say. "Don't blame yourself." Maggie replies. I nod. "Anyways... in a day or two my friend Annabel should be coming. She's bringing more food and supplies. Possibly weapons. I'm not sure yet." I say. "Annabel? How long have you known her?" Maggie asks. "About five years or so? She and I were best friends for a while... but... somethings happened... and now we are best friends again." I say. Maggie nods.

As soon as Carol comes over I shove a spoon of ravioli in my mouth. I almost moan at the taste. "Canned fruit for a week sucks." I say. They all chuckle. "So is Rick still gone?" I ask. Glenn nods. "Yeah. No one's seen him since yesterday." He says. I nod. "Then he is seeing Lori... I know where he is. For now he's safe." I say. Glenn nods. "Casey?" Hershel calls from the next table over. I stand and go over to him. "Yes?" I ask. "You said we were from a TV show... you knew where Merle was. What about Andrea?" He asks. I freeze. "Forget about Andrea. She's not coming back. She's in Woodbury too. Fucking the governor." I state with venom in my voice. Hershel just nods and goes back to eating. I sit, and eat in silence the rest of the time.

After us each eating two bowls of food, I carry what's left in a bowl out to where Rick is. "No thank you." He states plainly. "Eat. You need the food. I won't make you come in, but at least eat." I say. "Fine." He says and takes the bowl. I turn and walk off, leaving him to eat with his wife in peace.

Later that night I sit in my cell looking down at my temporary gun. It wasn't my first choice. A police six shooter. I would rather have a sniper, or a nine millimeter. It would do for now though. I turn it over a few times in my hand before setting it down and fishing my phone out of my bag. I go to my messages and type out a message to Annabel. _Can't wait for you to come. They are here. _I text. I hit send. A notification pops up. I look and find the message didn't send. Service is down. Damn. It was just a matter of time. I set the phone down. "Annabel... if you aren't here in two days... I'm going looking for you." I state to no one particular. "You really care for this Anna chick don't ya?" Daryl's voice meets my ears. I look over as he comes out of the shadows. "Yes. I do." I reply. "She like ya sister?" He asks coming and sitting beside me. I shake my head. "She's so much more..." I say. "She ya girlfriend?" He asks. I chuckle. "No. Well... not anymore." I say and look up at his face. His eyes were slightly wide. "Didn't expect to be right?" I ask. He nods. I laugh. "I actually came to give you this." He says, handing me a military tactical knife. I smirk. It was one of my favorite kinds. "It was an extra. You can keep it." He says. "Thanks. I love this kind. Light weight and sharp enough to kill. Do we have a knife sharpener?" I ask. "Not really. At least definitely not one for that kind of knife." He replies. I nod. "This ones good and sharp." I say. "Here's the sheath that goes with it." He says and hands it to me. I take it and kiss his cheek. "Thanks." I say. The sheath has two strong snaps on the back that I could use to snap it to my belt. I could also try it other ways. It seemed to have a tie too. "Welcome." He replies and heads out. I grip the knife tightly in my hand. "Perfect." I say and slide it in the sheath. I place it under my pillow then and change for bed.

The next morning I awaken after everyone else. Glenn and Maggie already went out for a run. Too bad I didn't go with. I peal off my pajamas and set them aside incase I decide to wear them again, before pulling out a pair of black basketball shorts, black panties, a bra, and a solid purple t-shirt. I put them on already able to feel the heat. Ah Georgia spring days. One day it's cool, another day it's hot as hell. I shrug then look over at my shoes. "Why didn't I bring some damn sensible shoes. I wonder if Annabel thought to grab some..." I wonder. I sigh and put on my boots. Two inch heels were not made to run in. Even if they were fairly comfortable.

Plopping down the stairs one by one with my new knife clipped firmly in my boot – after realizing there was a clip on it – I smile as I see Beth down there holding the baby. "Too bad I didn't see Maggie and Glenn before they left. Coulda asked em to look for a pair of size nine tennis shoes for me." I say. "I already took care of that." Beth says. She hadn't said a word to me since I arrived. I look at her. "What?" I ask. "I asked them to find some shoes. You looked about the same size as Maggie. She's a nine too. I told her to get you some black converse or something. You seemed to prefer darker colors." Beth says. "Thanks. Noticed I only brought these boots huh?" I ask. She nods. I smile. "I'm guessing Daryl and Merle are on watch?" I ask. She nods again. "Yes. They took the early morning one. By the sun I'd guess it's around nine. This little one woke me up a few hours ago." Beth states smiling at the baby. "Ah. Surprised she didn't wake me." I say. "Morning Casey." Carol says. I turn to her. "Morning." I reply. She hands me a granola bar. S'mores flavor. I eat it hungrily. "Thanks Carol." I say with my mouth full. She laughs. "You're welcome Casey." I smile and head outside.

-Annabel's POV-

Driving until midnight I make it to a few miles outside Atlanta. I lean my seat back and curl up allowing myself about five hours sleep. Waking up at five, according the the car's clock, I comb through my short hair with my fingers and turn on the CD currently in the player. It was my Three Days Grace CD and Burn begins to play. I smile and begin driving around Atlanta the last hour or two to the prison.

An hour later I notice I am a few miles from Woodbury I pull over and open a can of spaghetti O's. They were better warm but I could live. I grab one of my spoons and begin eating. I eat as if I hadn't in days, not because I'm that hungry, but because I knew I was so close to finding out if they were real, and to Casey. As soon as I finish the can I toss it out the window and put the spoon back. I then continue driving.

Ten minutes into my driving a gun goes off and suddenly one of my tires is flattened. "Fuck!" I shout. I look over and immediately recognize the vehicle and the men walking toward me. The governor had done this. I rush to hide my gun before my door is opened and I am ripped out of my car. Wanting to lock it I drop the keys as I am thrown into the back of the car. Martinez sits beside me holding me in place as much as he can. "Fuck you!" I scream at the governor. He just laughs. What was going to happen to me now?

~~~~ Yep. Anywho... review please! :D~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5 - Let Her Go

~~~~~~~~**Warning: This chapter gets kind of graphic. Boobies.~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I wake up two days later and Annabel is still not here, I begin to panic. I was already worried all day yesterday, but now I wake up and check my phone to find it is almost noon and she still isn't here. It was time to go find her. I dress in a pair of light wash jeans, pink panties, a bra, and a blue shirt that has a rainbow on it and says 'Whatever floats your boat.' I clip and snap my knife to my belt and grab my six shooter and shove it in the back of my pants. I fill both of my front pockets with ammo and thank god that they are some deep ass pockets. I run down the stairs, grab a granola bar, and head toward the court. I could hear at least five people hot on my heals. "Where are you going?" Carol asks first. I stop and turn. "She should have been here two days ago. I'm going to look for her." I state plainly. "Fine. I'm comin' too." Daryl says. I nod. "Me too." Merle says. I look at him. "Really?" I ask. He nods. "Might as well. Consider it a thank you for apparently saving my life." He says. I nod. "Come on." I say hoping in my SUV that still has almost a full tank. I watch as Merle hopes on his bike. Daryl joins me in the SUV. "Brother took back his bike I see." I say to him. "Ya. Just me and you in here." He says. "By the way, I've been wondering. How did you get this nice SUV?" He asks. I smirk. "Took it when the apocalypse started from my walker social worker at my school. He laughs. We fallow Merle out to the streets.

Heading immediately to the highway we begin to tract form there. "Do you know which was she woulda gone?" Daryl asks. "Yeah. She woulda tracked around Atlanta and headed up the main road as far as she could." I say. He nods. "Let's start driving from here. Merle, go west. We'll go east. We'll all meet on the main road." Daryl orders. Merle nods and we all head off.

Meeting up at the main road we pull over. I roll down the window. "We didn't see anything. You?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nothing but a few biters and some dirt." He replies. I nod. He pulls up in front of us and we continue on. I was internally freaking out. What if she got killed? Or... if the governor took her? I growl at the thought. Daryl gives me a look. I shake my head.

It's about a mile down the main road that we see something blue ahead of us. I knew automatically what it was. Annabel's blue mustang. "Shit." I say. "What?" Daryl asks. "That's Annabel's car." I reply. I pull over beside it and look into the window. Something silver shimmers under the seat. I try the door. It opens. I reach under and my eyes widen. A silver nine millimeter handgun with two extra clips. If she left this then she must have been taken. "Hey Casey?" Merle says. I turn. "Ya?" I ask. He holds up her car keys. "She tried to lock it..." I say. I grab the keys and lock the car. I then stash them in the SUV. "I know where she is now." I state. "Where?" Daryl asks. "Woodbury." I reply getting into the car. I was gunna kill that motherfucker.

-Annabel's POV-

Strapped down to a chair with duct tape just like Glenn had been I sigh. This would not end well. I had been alone for almost a half hour now waiting for Phillip to return. He had gone to check on something. Who knows what. All I wanted to know is why the fuck they even took me hostage. Usually they just kill threats. Of course, one person wasn't much of a threat to a town. But still.

A clang is heard as Phillip re-enters the room a moment later. "Hello. So sorry we had to tie you up." He says. I glare. "Fuck off Phillip." I reply. His eyes go wide. "How do you know my name?" He hisses. "None of your business." I reply. He slaps me. I groan. Man, my cheek hurts now. "Who are you and who are you with?" He asks. "Name's Annabel. As of right now, I'm here in this room with you. Before, I wasn't with anyone. Just driving down the highway." I say. He slaps me again. "Stop being a smart-ass bitch." He says. "Do you know Merle Dixon?" He asks. "What is it to you?" I ask. He slaps me a third time. "Stop fucking hitting me you asshole piece of shit!" I yell. He smirks. "Got a reaction out of you. What if I do this..." He says and slowly cuts a path down my shirt. I glare. I was wearing a gift from Casey, my black lace bra. Didn't need him seeing my nipples. "Don't fucking touch me!" I yell and spit on his face. He backhands me this time. I can feel my lip bleed. I begin to suck on it. He paces the room.

Suddenly he stops and backhands me again. I yelp. "Where is Merle Dixon?" He asks. "Up your ass!" I scream back at him. He full out punches me then. I scream as I feel my nose break. "Fuck you!" I yell. Stupid asshole needs to stop fucking touching me. He cuts my shirt the rest of the way off. I shiver, feeling exposed. He slides the knife under my bra. "Oh come on! This was a gift!" I say. He cuts it open. Automatically the bra shifts uncovering what little was covered, of my boobs. "Nice and perky. What are you...a C? Maybe a D?" He asks. I use my still free legs and kick him right in the nuts. The chair may have been bolted to the ground, but I was still able to use my legs. He falls to the ground. "You fucking bitch!" He screams at me clutching his nuts. He pulls out a knife and stabs it into my thigh. I scream in agony. "That's what you get!" He yells and stands. He rips out the knife and walks out of the room, locking it behind him. I grind my teeth and sit there, my breasts exposed. I just prayed no one else would walk in that door.

-Casey's POV-

Pulling up to the same area me and Daryl first went to, to get into Woodbury, we park and jump out of the car. Merle gets off his bike, his stump ready with knife fully attached. His gun tucked into his pants. Daryl has his crossbow ready, a knife tucked away somewhere, and a gun also in his pants. I have my six shooter in my pants and my knife at my waist. We enter the little house as quietly as possible and make our way to the front. It was mid afternoon so everyone would be out. I make sure my shirt hides my gun and knife and exit first. Merle fallows next, with Daryl behind him. I look back at Daryl and wave my hand for him to go back in. "If I scream, come out. That crossbow is too obvious. Try and sneak around." I tell him. He nods and slips back in. I look over at Merle. "Am I acting as your fuck buddy again?" I ask. He smirks. "Maybe someday you won't be actin'." He says. I laugh. "Maybe." I say. He smirks and leads to where Phillip would probably be keeping Annabel. I look around as we enter making sure no one notices.

Slipping through the entrance we head downstairs to a hall with only a couple doors in it. "Which door?" I ask. "Whatever is locked." He replies. I nod and try them all. The last door turns out to be hers. "Annabel?" I whisper. "Casey?!" She yells. "Not so fuckin' loud!" I shout back then cover my mouth. So much for being quiet... I giggle. "Move over lil' lady." Merle says. I do so and he kicks the door in. Definitely so much for being quiet.

As soon as my eyes meet Annabel I want to sob. "Holy shit what did he do to you?!" I ask and rush over to her. "I'm fine. Kicked him in the balls. Just get rid of the damn duct tape." She orders. I rip it off. She yelps. I hug her to me as soon as she's free. "So glad I found you!" I say. "Me too." She replies. "Hey gals... we have a problem. The governor is above us..." Merle says. Instantly we shut the hell up. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." I say. "Ah fuckery." Annabel says. We giggle. "Shut it!" Merle orders in a quiet yell. We immediately do so.

When we begin to hear Phillip's steps downstairs I pull out my gun. We weren't getting out of here without being noticed. So fuck it all I would shoot him in the damn heart and let him turn. I can almost feel my pulse in my ears. I was about to face the governor. I was terrified, and excited at the same time.

-Annabel's POV-

Waiting for the door to open was the most nerve racking thing ever. When it does open though, I find myself letting out the breath I was holding. "Get that gun outta my face." Daryl says to Casey. She grins. "Sorry. We all thought you would be the governor." She says. He chuckles and looks over at me. "You must be Anna." He says. "No one calls me that..." I say. "Well I do." He replies. I blush. What the hell was wrong with me? "We should go now." Daryl says. We all nod. I stand and immediately fall to the ground in pain. "Ah! Damn it! He stabbed my leg a few minutes ago and now I can't walk on it!" I say. "Damn girl. We'll have to carry ya?" Merle asks. "Probably." I reply. "I'll do it." Daryl says slinging his crossbow on his back. He comes over and scoops me up. I blush harder and yelp. "Come on. Let's get outta here." Merle says and leads us all out.

As soon as we hit the street a chorus of whispers erupt. I glare at everyone. "Merle? Daryl?" Fuck it's Andrea. "The governor's been worried Merle! Nice to see you Daryl by the way. And who are these two?" She asks. "Fuck you Andrea. The governor is a stupid whore who beat the shit out of Annabel!" Casey shouts at her. Everyone stops and stares. "H-he wouldn't do that..." Andrea says. "Actually I would." Phillip replies shooting her in the head. My eyes go wide. I cling to Daryl. Casey tackles the governor then. The gun goes off a few times and it looks as if it missed both times. She manages to fling it away from them and Martinez picks it up. He points it at them. "Get off." He orders. Casey does so. He shoots the governor then. Right in the head. Casey grins. "Ah Martinez. I knew I liked you." She says. "Just head out. You caused a major stir up today." He replies. She nods and gives him a quick hug before leading us out to the car.

Once we arrive at the prison Daryl carries my inside to get my leg treated by Hershel. Casey doesn't fallow us in however and stays out with Merle. I can't help but wonder what she's doing. "You've lost a lot of blood. Do you know your blood type?" Hershel asks. "N-no..." I reply. I was already feeling dizzy. A moment later, I black out.

-Casey's POV-

As soon as Annabel was inside I look over at Merle. "I need you to drive me over to Annabel's car. All her clothes and supplies are in there. I'll drive the car back, but I'm gunna need help changing the tire. I know she has a spare she never used." I tell him. He nods. "I'll help ya. You may need more than that though. She got a jack?" He asks. "I don't know... I could see if the SUV does and take that just incase." I reply. "Do that." He says getting on the bike. I check the SUV and find a jack in the back with the spare for the SUV. I grab it along with the keys and get on the bike with Merle. "Hang on girly." He says. I wrap my arms around him and hold onto the jack with both hands. He starts the bike and speeds off through the first gate which we left open, and to the other two. Carl and Glenn were currently watching it so they open it for us and we speed out.

When we pull up to the mustang Merle stops the bike and I hop off. He turns off the bike and comes over to help me get the jack in place. Once it's set he uses it to lift the car and I unlock the car. I dig the spare tire out from under her shit and roll it over. Merle helps me get the flat off and the new one on. I sigh. "That would have been easier if I knew what I had been doing and if you had two hands." I say. He chuckles. I smile. "How old are ya anyways?" He asks. "Sixteen." I reply. "Whoa." He says. I smirk. "Not like legal age matters if thats what you're thinking. My mom isn't here and I don't give a fuck." I say. He chuckles again. I roll the flat to the ditch and get in the car. "See ya back at the prison." I say and speed off. He quickly fallows.

Pulling up to the court I park and head inside with the keys. I wasn't going to take her things in until I knew where she wanted to stay. I come in and find she is unconscious with a bandaid on her arm. "What happened?" I ask. "She needed blood. I gave her some." Daryl says. I nod slowly. I could already begin to tell that he thought of her differently. I wasn't sure how yet, but it was different. Just like me. "Thank you." I tell Daryl. "Don't thank me." He says and then exits the cell. I look after him. Yes, he definitely felt different for her. I look over at Merle. He just shrugs. I snort and sit down beside Annabel. I knew she'd make it. Especially if she had a Dixon's blood going through her now. I smile down at her. "Ich liebe dich..." I whisper and kiss her forehead. She'd pull through.

-Annabel's POV-

Being unconscious. It's weird. It's like a dreamless sleep, but you don't feel rested. I awoke to Casey smiling down at me. "Hey..." I say weakly. She shushes me. "Daryl gave you blood, but you need to rest. I do wanna know though... do you wanna share a cell with me or should I give you the next clean cell?" She askes. "Might as well give me the next clean cell. They are too damn small for the both of us." I reply. She smiles and nods. "It's right across from the little area Daryl sleep at." She whispers and winks at me. I blush a deep crimson. "Never seen anyone blush that bad since I told the governor I was gunna bang Casey." Merle says. I gap at them. "What? He was making an excuse! Not my fault I blushed!" She yells. Everyone laughs. "Sounds like someone has is hard for a Dixon." Carol says. She turns to her and laughs. "I wouldn't be the only one. That Dixon charm." She says jokingly. We all laugh. _Trust me... you aren't. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~ ICH LIEBE DICH MEANS I LOVE YOU IN GERMAN~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	6. Chapter 6 - Low Life

~~~~~ Warning: From here on there will probably always be some kind of sexual theme. That is why this is a rated M story. Thanks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days pass before Annabel is completely mobile again. I already made sure to load all her stuff into her cell for her. I even helped her sort through it and get all the food and water to the "kitchen." What made me most happy was that she had brought the crossbow for me. Now that was my kind of weapon. She also had decided to give me the solid black nine millimeter pistol and half of the ammo. That made me even happier. I actually gave her a kiss for that one. That made us both laugh, just because Rick caught us in the middle of it. His face... had been priceless.

After taking my new weapons and all the extra bolts that she had back to my cell I got dressed in black capris, white panties, a bra, and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and headed downstairs with my six shooter in my pants and knife clipped to the capris. I also notice that Daryl still hadn't come back from the hunting trip he left to yesterday morning. I look at Merle. "You know where Daryl is?" I ask. He just shrugs. I sigh and head to where Carol has the granola bars. I eat one and sit on the stairs.

As soon as I finish my breakfast I go back upstairs to where Annabel is currently sharpening her sword. "Having fun?" I ask. She nods. "Why don't you have your new pistol on ya?" She asks. "Wanna save the ammo. I'd rather use up the six shooter first. Just because I like the nine millimeter better." I reply. She nods and smiles. "Really liked your new weapons huh?" She asks. I laughs. "Yep." I reply popping the p. I walk into her cell. "Jesus woman. Look at all those knives." I say. "Want a few? I mean besides yours? I don't need them all and I already picked my five favorite." She states. I nod. I riffle through the box and pull out a few different ones and take them. I even grab one regular hunting knife. Figured I might as well.

When I'm about to leave I spot something sitting on the top of one of her open bags. "You took my mp3 player?" I ask. The headphones were even still rapped around it. "Yeah. Also grabbed your CDs. Those are in the glove compartment. I grabbed your iHope too. Figured we could use the music." She said. "Weed, music, and cigarettes. It's a fucking party!" I yell. She laughs. "Have fun getting high with Merle." She says and I pull out the mp3 player and my iHome. Both had full battery. I plug the mp3 in and turn it on. Music begins blasting from the speakers. Low life by Theory of a Deadman. I immediately burst out laughing. Daryl and Merle's theme song in my eyes. Oh well. I love them soooo...

As soon as the group realizes there is music they all smile or cheer or both. Beth was exceptionally happy. I chuckle. "Thank Annabel. She was the one who went to my house and stole my mp3 player." I say. They all laugh. Daryl enters in that moment. As soon as he hears the song his facade seems to brighten as well. "Low life?" He asks. "Hell ya!" I shout. He just chuckles and heads to Annabel's cell. They were gunna get a talk now.

Walking back to my cell I pull out my marijuana and begin to make a few blunts. Two for each for now. I take them and the lighter into Merle's cell. "Hey there. Feel like getting high?" I ask. He looks up and chuckles. "With a sixteen year old?" He asks. "Fine. I'll smoke alone!" I say lighting one of the blunts. He smirks. "Hand it over." He says. I hand him both of his and the lighter. He lights one, and soon we are riding the elevator to the top.

-Annabel's POV-

Hearing footsteps I look up to see Daryl has entered my cell. I put down my sword and the knife sharpener and pat the bed. "Your brother and Casey are currently getting high." I state. He shrugs. "That's not new for me." He replies. "Yeah. I did it once. Not my thing I guess. Want a cigarette?" I ask. "Hell ya." He replies. I reach into my bag and pull out one of the big cartons for Malburo reds no menthol. I decided to grab a few of those at one of my pit-stops. I hand him a pack. "Keep it. I got more for now." I say and grab a pack for myself. I take one out and light it. "Thank god cigarettes still exist." I say. He smiles and lights his own. "Been a while since I had one." He says. I nod. "Yeah. Not exactly something anyone is real willing to get on a run." I say. He nods. "Actually came up here to talk to ya." He says blowing out a puff of smoke. "About what?" I ask. "The other day. I gave you blood. Didn't have to ya know?" He says taking a puff. I nod. "I know. Thanks." I say. "Don't thank me. Casey already did. By the way... you two... there still feelings there?" He asks. "Oh... you know about that...? Well yeah I guess. We'll always love each other. It's just... we decided we wanna I don't know... have some fun? I have no clue how to say it. Anyways, we agreed however if we were still single at thirty that we would get married." I say with a shrug. He laughs. "You still single?" He asks me with this hidden look on his face. I swallow and take a drag of my cigarette. "Not anymore." I reply giving him a quick kiss. His face when I pull away makes me shiver. It was full of some kind of desire. I practically felt as if he was going to rip my clothes off. However he just gives my cheek a peck and leaves the cell. Leaving me breathless.

-Casey's POV-

After finishing our two blunts I am laughing like an idiot with Merle. We both were hungry as fuck, but of course there was no food. "Come 'ere lil lady." Merle says. I fallow his order and crawl over to him. I curl up on his lab and he sets his unarmed stump on my legs. I shiver a bit. "Yes Merle?" I ask. "Why'd you decide to share?" He asks. "Bonding time. Trust me. I have more." I say with a giggle. He smirks. "Later." He says his stumped arm wrapping around me with the over and pulling me closer to him. I smile. "I'm glad you're alive." I say. "I'm glad I am too Casey." He replies giving me a kiss on the forehead. I whine. "No whining. You are sixteen and high. I'm not giving you shit yet." He says. I pout. "Jerk." I state simply and hop off his lap. I walk out of the cell and make sure to shake my ass in the process.

-Annabel's POV-

Collecting my sanity I poke my head out of the cell as a high as fuck Casey comes out of Merle's cell trying to be sexy. I laugh. She is such a freak sometimes. I love it. I walk to her cell after she plops on her bed and sit beside her. "Casey. You are so high right now." I tell her. "Meh. Been higher." She says. "I know. Lay down and try and take a nap. Maybe you can sleep off the high." I tell her. "Not tired!" She says jumping up and running out of the room, her knife still at her waist and her gun in her pants. I stand and go after her. She is headed for the field. That would be okay if I was sure she wouldn't go and get eaten.

Fallowing her all the way to the fence I watch as she pulls out her six shooter. I was suddenly glad she didn't have extra ammo. She begins firing off one bullet at a time. Mostly hitting the walkers in the shoulder or the chest. I sigh. She wasn't even killing them. "Casey, come inside." I say.

As soon as she runs out of bullets she walks past me and hands me the gun on the way. "Fuck them zambies!" She says and heads back inside. She runs right into Daryl. "Man... she may as well be drunk right now." He says. I nod. "At least when she is drunk she is just a rapist." I state. "Whataya mean?" Daryl asks. "Anytime I got her drunk, we'd end up in bed together and she wouldn't remember a damn thing. She's a sex monster when drunk." I state as if it's the most normal thing. Everyone gaps at me. "What? Oh wait... you all didn't know about that. Hehe..." I say with a giggle. Oh well. It's out now.

Coming back to the situation at hand I notice that she has left the room. "Where'd she go?" I ask. It is then that I hear a loud moan come from Merle's cell. "Found her..." I say. Daryl groan. "God damn it now we have to listen to them have sex!" He says. "Doubt it. She is probably just sucking him." I reply. "That's not any better." He says pinching the bridge of his nose in disgust. I laugh. I could tell that would be a long day for everyone. I was used to it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Selfish Reasons

As I awake the next day everything is a fuzzy haze. I could recall everything, but it took a minute. Luckily it seems, the worst I did was waste six bullets and give Merle a blow job, which would explain the interesting taste in my mouth. I smirk. Merle's taste... For some reason that made me happy. Friends with interesting benefits. I smile.

Getting out of bed I stretch and pull of the previous day's clothing. I put on a pair of green booty shorts, one of my thongs – black with little pink bows, a bra, and a Metallica shirt. I decide to leave my shit there for now and I could get it when it was needed. Then I turn around and re-decide, grabbing my six shooter, and loading it. Once it's loaded I put it on the bed with two extra loads and my knife. Only a couple knives I got from Annabel had sheaths. Two didn't. Those two were I guess for fun weapons. I pop into Annabel's cell. "You didn't happen to bring a shoulder bag or something did ya?" I ask. She looks over at a big purse her mom had. "Musta taken it by accident. Check in there." She says. I nod and find a small bag with a side pocket. I grab it and take it back to my cell. I clip the knife to the side pocket and put the six shooter inside with the extra bullets. I then snap it shut and put it over my shoulder. Then I decide to go ahead and grab one of the other knives I took from Annabel. A fairly sized hunters knife with sheather. I slip it to the other side of the small bag. Okay. Now I was good to go.

Skipping every other step I run down the stairs and to the rest of the group. Even Merle was down there. "How'd ya sleep?" Daryl asks. "Good, thanks. By the way, I do know what happened so stop staring at me like you all know something I don't." I state. They all laugh. I smile. I then remember something. "Rick?" I say looking at him. "Yes?" he asks. "We need to make a run back to your town soon. It can wait a little while though." I tell him. He nods.

After shoving a granola bar down my throat I head outside, my weapons easily reachable if needed. I needed some air after all that's happened. First, I found out they were all real. Then, I killed two men. I thought I wanted Daryl, then he and Annabel ended up together. I got high with Merle. I gave Merle a blow. I saved Merle. I saved Merle... I smile slightly. I let my mind remember when would have happened. Merle going with Michonne then letting her go... driving off leading a herd of walkers to the governor and his men. Shooting some of them then being beaten up until Phillip shoots him in the chest and Daryl finds him eating one of the guys. I sniffle. Damn it, I had begun to cry. I wipe away one of the tears. They didn't know there was even more of a reason behind that then wanting to help them. That I was being selfish as well. I didn't know if I'd tell anyone that. Annabel probably already knew.

A moment later Merle walks out and stands beside me. I had gone to the little sky walk thing and apparently he fallowed me. "Why ya cryin'?" He asks. I look at him and smile slightly. "You have that effect on people." I reply. "Me? I made ya cry? Oh hell. I tried tellin' ya I wasn't gonna do-" I cut him off with a kiss. "Shut up Merle. Don't think to hard. I'm not crying because of something you did. I'm crying because of what you might have done. You did some shitty things originally, and to make up for it you try to take on the governor and some of his men alone. You would have died. Daryl... putting an end to your afterlife. I hated watching that. Merle Dixon dying. I'm glad though it would have been an honorable death." I tell him. He nods. "Don't cry for a death that didn't happen, girly." He says. I smile slightly again. "Can't help it. Since I've met you that has haunted me in my sleep every night. A different way of that happening every time. What if I can only save people for so long? You... T-Dog...Axel...Oscar... you might all die anyways when it's time." I say. "I won't. The governor's dead. Martinez is an asshole but he is scared of me. So is Milton. One of them probably took over." He says. I nod and hug him. "Girl, that's the second time you've hugged me and probably the fifth time you've shown your affections." He states. I just laugh. Ah Merle Dixon, if only you knew...

-Annabel's POV-

Figured Casey was clueless when I fallowed her and Merle. I knew Merle knew. Now there I was, watching them have their little moment. I felt like an intruder. Where we really the Dixon brother's soft spot? For some reason, that was hard to believe. Maybe it was lack of self esteem, maybe it was because we both knew how hard the Dixon's were. I wasn't sure. I was just kind of glad they let us in at all.

Walking back inside I head to get my things ready. I dig out a pair of grey cargo shorts, cheetah print panties, my matching bra, and my black 'If Daryl dies we riot' shirt. I change quickly and slip on my rainbow belt. I grab my knife of choice and stick it onto my waist then take my handgun – making sure it's fully loaded – and shove it in the back of my pants. I stick my two extra clips in my cargo pants and head back out.

Quietly I make my way down the stairs so I don't wake a sleeping Judith. I smile. She hadn't actually been named yet. The whole 'little asskicker' thing probably still stood. I smile wider. Daryl, better mom in five seconds then Lori in three seasons. Ah, so true. I go over to her crib and look in at her. It was always Casey who wanted kids. I didn't. Funny, how she is the most sensitive family one, but loves pain, and I am the more... I don't know... timid one? I guess when it came to kids yeah. I only ever liked three kids in my life, but kids seem to love me. Was it my red hair? I grimace. Who knew red hair made you a kid magnet. I leave the makeshift crib and walk out of the cell block. I can feel someone's gaze. I look around. Axel was watching me. I walk over to him. "Carol's not a lesbian." I state simply. His eyes go wide. I laugh. Sorry Carol, you are going to have a new in-mate boyfriend.

-Casey's POV-

Pulling away from Merle I wipe my eyes again. "I'm selfish." I state simply. "No you aren't." Merle replies. I shake my head. "I saved you for more than a good deed. I wanted to save you because I couldn't let you die. I couldn't lose you. I hadn't even met you and I couldn't lose you. Still can't. If you or Daryl died... I think I would too." I tell him. "You sayin you love us?" He asks. I shrug. "Maybe. I used to think it was all Daryl. That he was amazing, but watching since they arrived at the prison, I noticed something. You are pretty damn amazing yourself Merle. And you aren't the selfish asshole everyone sees. You make things right. You stay strong. If you ever need it, I'll be a shoulder to lean on." I tell him. He nods slowly. "Try and tell anyone else what ya think and ya may get laughed at." He says. I shrug again. "They don't see you how I do." I reply walking off, leaving a partially stunned Merle Dixon behind me.

Entering the cell block I look up and see Daryl caring for his weapons. "So. You and Annabel?" I ask. His head shoots up. "Yes I know." I tell him. He nods. "You are Merle?" He asks. I smirk. "No clue." I reply. I come and sit beside him. "I'm liking this life better each day." I say. "You are one strange woman." He replies. "I know. So is Annabel. Maybe that's why you two like us." I say. He nods. "Probably." I smile and kiss his cheek.

Standing, I head over to where my mp3 player sits and pick it up. I toss it onto my bed and pull out my regular hunters knife that wasn't attached to my bag. I head outside, through the gates, and into the wooded area and grab some sticks. I come back and sit with the hunters knife and the sticks and begin to strip them of bark. I always liked doing that.

Some time later, Carol comes and sits with me. "Bored?" She asks. "No. Content." I reply. "Are you and Merle... an item?" She asks. "Not really. More like friends for now. I'm not pushing that barrier yet. The day we become an item would be the day he says 'I love you' to someone other than his brother." I state. She smiles. "What if he never does?" She asks. "Then I'll make do." I reply. She hugs me. "So... Do you know why Axel is hanging around me more?" She asks. I laugh. "Annabel probably told him your weren't a lesbian. See, he thought you were because of your hair." I tell her. She blushes. "So he likes me?" She asks. I nod. "Most likely. I just think he needs to trim his facial hair first. That mustache..." I say. We both giggle.

Suddenly the air is denser. Like a cloud went over us. "Do you love him?" She asks. No wonder... "I don't know. Maybe? Probably. I don't know..." I state. She smiles. "All in good time I guess." She replies and hugs me. She then stands and walks over to Axel who is waiting for her. I smile at them. If he shaves they'd be a good couple. I chuckle.

-Annabel's POV-

The governor being dead means things are pretty unpredictable now. I wasn't sure if Martinez would do anything. I guessed he wouldn't if we left them alone. I wondered if Milton might join us. He seemed nice, and I wondered what would be left for him at Woodbury now. What about Andrea and Michonne? What would happen to them? I knew Michonne probably left. Where would she go now? So many questions to be answered. The group was safe for now. What would happen later?

Sighing I decide to try not to think about that. I begin walking to the fence deciding to check for any breeches. My knife was still firmly at my waist and my gun in my pants. I look up as the gate swings open. Who was leaving? I look to see Glenn and Maggie in the truck headed out. Another run so soon? I wonder. I come over to Carl and Beth who are closing and locking the gate. "Where are they going?" I ask. "A run. Said some things were needed. They forgot to get Casey shoes last time, as well as they are getting condoms, pregnancy tests, tampons, pads, and midol. There was some other things too. Ammo maybe? Seeing what the can find I guess." She replies. I nod. "Good idea the tampons and condoms. When Merle and Casey start getting busy... they'll need it. Not that Casey will use them. Condoms are her pet peeve." I say. "She'll have to learn to use them. Otherwise she may end up like Lori..." Beth replies. "Don't say that. She's stronger than Lori is!" I yell and run off. Maybe I could do some target practice.

After grabbing a spare six shooter that was extra and a few extra loads, I create a target with old trash cans. I had yet to use a gun so I was guessing I'd need practice. I take of the safety, aim, and shoot. I completely miss the target. I repeat. Safety off, aim, and shoot. Closer, but still a miss. I try again. Miss. I growl in frustration.

Suddenly a pair of arms wraps around me and holds the gun at the target. "Try now." Daryl's voice orders. I do so. Closer. I sigh. He unwraps his arms and taps the inside of my calf. "Spread them a bit." He says. I nod and spread about three inches more. "Relax your shoulders a bit." He orders. I try and do so. When I fail, his hands come up and genitally push me into place. "Try now." He says. I listen and take of the safety, aim, and fire. Hit the trash can. I smirk. "Thanks." I say. "Welcome. I'd continue working. Otherwise you'll be useless with that gun of yours." He replies. I nod and continue practicing.

-Casey's POV-

Hearing gunfire I stand and head toward the sound, to find Annabel practicing with a six shooter. I smile. Looks like someone came and helped her. Probably Daryl. I then remember my crossbow. I grin. "Hey Annabel!" I should. She turns to me. "Yes?" She asks. "I'mma grab my crossbow and join ya. Be right back." I tell her and jog inside to my cell.

As soon as I return with the crossbow there is a trash can set up for me. Mine is different then Annabel's though. There is a target painted on it and it is leaned against the fencing to make sure it won't fall over. I smirk and load the crossbow. Aim... and fire! Right in the center. I grab the bolt ad do it again. Aim and fire. Center once again. I smile. Even after a year without my archery lessons I am still good with a crossbow. "Hey lil' lady. Steal my brothers crossbow there?" Merle says. I jump not knowing he had been behind me. "No. This is mine. Annabel's dad had it and she took it for me." I tell him. He nods. "How ya so good wif it?" He asks. "Took an archery class when I was younger before I knew The Walking Dead existed. I have always liked crossbows." I say. He nods. "Gunna watch?" I ask. He nods. I smirk, reload the weapon, aim, and fire. It hits just an inch from the previous one. Merle gets up and gets the bolts for me. "Thanks." I say. "Welcome." He replies and kisses me. I blush and melt into the kiss. God this man was amazing.

~~ Nothing too graphic in this one. IDK if there will be in the next or not. Anywho. Where you all surprised when Annabel ended up with Daryl and Casey with Merle?~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8 - Dreams and New Arrivals

**Warning: Mentions of penetration. Rated M. There will most likely be smut in the next chapter. :D**

_He looks up from his meal with confused bloodshot eyes. I sink to the ground. "No! I saved you! I saved you damn it!" I scream at him. He stands, guts falling from his mouth. He was still hungry. I would be his next meal. "Merle! No! Get away!" I scream. I could already feel the tears falling. Merle Dixon... my love, is a walker. Daryl sits on the ground beside me sobbing and unmoving from that spot. Merle launches toward us and Daryl tackles him down._

_When did a knife get in his hand? I wonder. Daryl stabs Merle in the throat. I scream. "This isn't happening... it isn't!" I say. I close my eyes and when I open them, Daryl is being bitten by Merle. He throws Merle away from his body and stands. "Run away Casey! Tell Anna I love her!" He orders. I shake my head and sob. "Go!" He screams at me. I make myself move. _

_Running, all too slowly to be real, I head toward a barn. For some reason I'm sure the governor is in here. That he somehow did this. I throw open the doors. He stands, tall and glowing, with a gun to my head. "You deserve this." He says and pulls the trigger._

Screaming, I awake. Annabel and Merle were already there at my cell. Other can be heard running toward it. "Get them back to bed." I say. I hug my knees to my chest. Why won't these dreams stop? They keep getting worse. This time both Merle and Daryl were in the dream. It always ended in Merle or myself dying. Why won't it stop?!

Sobbing, I am pulled toward Merle's chest. It's hard. I know I can feel his ribs and muscles underneath. I scoot toward him and wrap my arms around him. "Was it another one of them nightmares?" He asks. I nod. Annabel comes over and hugs me on the other side. "What nightmares?" She asks. "Casey's been dreaming about me dyin. I told her it ain't gunna happen." He replies. Annabel just nods. "I'll leave you two alone." She says and stands. I listen as her steps retreat from the cell.

Alone, I cuddle Merle, not wanting to let him go. "When did I fall in love you with?" I ask quietly. He freezes. "You ain't in love wit me." He replies. I shake my head. "I know what it feels like Merle Dixon. I love you damn it. I don't care if you won't say it back. I don't care! I just fucking love you!" I yell. His eyes are wide. "Shhhhhush now." He says and kisses me softly. "I don' know about love. I only have sex 'til now. And here you are, claiming love to someone who could be your pa." He says. "So? You may be the age of my dad, but I don't care Merle. I never cared about age, gender, or whatever. Never been me. So you better suck it up. I love you." I tell him. He sighs. "Okay." He replies and kisses my forehead. If 'okay' was all I'd get. I'd be okay with that. I smile and hug him.

-Annabel's POV-

Leaving her cell while she was crying was hard, but I figured she needed time with Merle. I head outside and up to the watch tower where I knew Daryl was. He said he had early morning watch yesterday. I wasn't allowed to go on watches alone because of my bad aim. I could kick ass with a blade or crowbar, but I didn't do well with guns. I still had the six shooter from yesterday that I was using for practice.

Entering the watch tower I notice Daryl sitting over at the counter with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Those the same ones I gave ya?" I ask. He spins around. "Yeah. I brought them with me. I haven't seen shit today. One walker tried to climb earlier but that was it. That damn walker is still tryin, but it falls every time." He tells me. I laugh. "Wow.." I reply. "Come 'ere." He says. I walk over to him and he pulls me down onto his lap. "I can tell you are worried about somethin'. What is it?" He asks. "Casey. She's apparently been having nightmares about Merle." I say. "What? Like that he's rapin' her or what?" He asks. I shake my head. "She'd like that. Trust me. She's been dreaming about him dying. He's in her cell with her right now. I felt bad for leaving but I figured they could use the alone time." I say. He nods. "I think she loves him." I say. He looks at me right in the eyes. "If so, I feel sorry for her. It's gunna take a lot for him to love her. He doesn't do that shit easy. Neither do I." He states. "I know. Neither of us expect a sudden 'I love you' and marriage or shit. We know you Dixon's. I'm just glad you two let us in." I say. "Somethin' about you two is just different I guess." He says. I smile and kiss his cheek. His cheeks light up a faint pink. I giggle.

Standing I go over and look out the other side of the tower. I don't see anything at first, then I notice some movement. "What the hell is that?" I ask the air. Daryl comes up behind me and looks. Suddenly a walker goes down. "That was a gunshot." Daryl says. Blonde hair bobs out of the forest. "Andrea?!" We both question. Then we see Michonne's form behind her. "Who's the black chick?" Daryl asks. "Michonne." I reply. I start racing down the tower toward the gate. No one was at it yet figuring it wasn't needed. I rip open the first one then grab the keys and open the second one. I take out my knife to kill any walkers who come by and wait for the two of them to get to the gate.

That's when I notice the third figure. "Another one?" I ask myself. I squint my eyes. "Milton!" I shout. They all look over at me. "Come on and get in here damn it!" I shout at them. They begin coming over faster, Michonne cutting a couple walkers heads on the way.

As soon as they are through the gate I close and lock it. "Thanks, but who the hell are you?" Andrea asks. "I'm that girl Phillip beat the shit out of and violated. That's who." I reply. Andrea nods. "I'm sorry." She says. I just nod. "Come on." I say leading them around and into the prison.

-Casey's POV-

After I stop crying Merle steps out and lets me change. I smile. He cared enough to not be a pervert? I giggle. I pull out a pair of dark wash jean booty shorts, a black bra, a black pair of panties, and a black tank top. I toss off all my pajamas and throw on the other clothes quickly. I put my belt on and clip my hunters knifes to it. My main one from Daryl, and one of similar size and shape minus the serrated edges from Annabel. I put my fully loaded six shooter in the back of my shorts and put two refills in my pockets. "Okay Merle. I'm decent." I announce. He comes back in and takes my hand. "Come on. Let's get you some breakfast." He says leading me down the steps.

Grabbing a granola bar a piece we take a seat at the tables just outside the cell block. I nibble at mine, not terribly hungry until I see Milton, Andrea, and Michonne. I grin. "Hiiiiiiii!" I say. Michonne gives me a 'holy shit' face look, Andrea back away a bit recognizing me, and Milton just looks confused. I begin eating the granola bar full on in about four bites before running and hugging Milton. He just looks confused even more. I laugh. "My name is Casey. And you are Milton, Andrea, and Michonne." I say. Michonne narrows her eyes. "How do you know that?" She asks. "I'll explain later. I promise." I tell her. She nods.  
After an awkward second, Rick walks in. "Hey, Casey? Can you take my watch." I turn to Rick. "Sure. I'd love to. Can Merle join me?" I ask. He nods. "Might as well. Just, no funny business." He orders. I nod. "Yes sir officer friendly." Merle says. I giggle and head out with Merle.

As soon as we finish checking over the fence we head up to the tower to watch until Daryl comes and relieves us of our watch. I start by standing away from the counter and watching them all. Merle seems to be staying on the other side, away from me. At least that's what I thought until I feel an arm wrap around my waist. I look up and see him staring forward, past me. I smile at cover his hand with my own. "I love you." I tell him. He chuckles. "Okay." He replies. I giggle. He'd say it one day. For now, I was fine with just an okay. For now.

-Annabel's POV-

After Merle and Casey head outside I head to my cell. I hated what had happened. It was so hard to stop thinking about what Phillip did. I sit there and realize I knew how Maggie had felt in the series. I sigh. My shirt was ruined, and so was that bra. The sexiest one I had. I chuckle to myself. I was wanting to be sexy now? For who? I already knew that answer. Daryl. Not that he was ready for that. I wasn't even sure if I was. Sex with a man always kind of scared me. Mostly the pain. I was like a penetration virgin. I wasn't sure if I wanted to loose that just yet. I knew who I wanted to lose it with though. Daryl Dixon. The sexiest redneck to ever exist. I smile at the thought.

Standing I go over and pick up my sword. It still needed sharpened some more. Once I was done with that I could kick some ass. I grin and begin to sharpen the length of the blade. The sword had always been kind of heavy, but I would deal. It was probably the best weapon for me, considering I sucked so far with a gun. Looks like my main job for now would be washing clothes and cooking. I sigh but smile. At least acting as a housewife I could fantasize about Daryl and probably not get caught. God I'm horrible.

-Casey's POV-

That night, I notice Annabel had cooked dinner for us. There was meat too, meaning Daryl probably went hunting. I smile at Annabel as she hands me my plate. Meat, probably squirrel; corn, and instant potatoes. Not a bad dinner. I stab a bite of squirrel with my fork and place it slowly into my mouth. I'd never eaten squirrel before. It was interesting. Not bad, but interesting. I take another bite. I could feel Merle watching me as I eat. Probably wondering why the hell I was eating so damn slow. I giggle. "Girl. The squirrel ain't gunna attack ya." He says. "I know. Just never eaten it before is all." I say. He chuckles finishing his plate. I raise an eyebrow. "Hungry?" I ask. He leans in and whispers, "For you." I blush and he just laughs walking off. God...that man did such things to me...


	9. Chapter 9 - Second First Times

**Warning: SEX. **

**NOTE: This is the longest chapter I've written. 3,310 words. Jesus. I also think it might be the best. There is Daryl x Anna fluff and Casey x Merle smexyness. The next chapter will probably up the volume a bit. I don't know if there will be sex or not. Probably not. I don't wanna kill you guys. Thanks for reading. Please review. **

That night I head to my cell and change for bed. I put on a black lace thong, black hello kitty lingerie top that shows practically half my boobs, and booty shorts. I curl up in my bunk under a thin sheet and wait until all I hear is silence. I didn't want to risk anyone but Merle or maybe Annabel seeing my like this. I blush. Was I really doing this?

As soon as it gets quiet I stand and walk as quietly as I can to Merle's cell. I peer in and notice he is awake watching me with a smirk on his face. "Hello there lil' lady." He says. I come in and close the cell door behind me. Turning around, Merle is right there, his body pinning me against the cell bars. I blush. "My my... didn't know you had these kinda things..." He whispers. I smirk. "Wait 'til you see underneath." I state simply. His face changes to that of a pure animal. I bite my lip. God damn he was sexy. "Take them off." He orders. I shake my head. "You." I reply. He raises an eyebrow and goes over and sits on his bunk. He pats his knees. "Come 'ere." He says. I nod and walk toward him. He bends me down. I squeak. Was he going to spank me?

Feeling his hand go to my waistband he slowly pulls down the booty shorts. I feel his cock spring to life as my g-string is revealed. "Oh my girly. What do we have here?" He asks. "I have more." I say. I feel him grow harder. "You little slut..." He whispers. I gasp. Not out of offense, but in surprise. Annabel never called me stuff like that. Even if I wanted her too. And I did. I had weird fetishes for shit like that.

Suddenly I feel a slap to my ass. I moan. It hurt. Just the way I liked it. "Hn. You are a kinky one ain't ya?" He asks. I nod. I could just imagine the smirk on his face. "Ya a virgin?" He asks. "Only had sex with Annabel..." I blush. "Oh is that right? She ever finger ya?" He asks. I nod. "Well then. Tell me, how many did she use?" He asks. "Sometimes up to four..." I whisper. He pulls me up to look at him. "That many huh?" He asks. I nod. "Only sometimes. Usually two..." I reply. He nods.

Watching as he stands I bite down on my lip again. He undoes his pants. I remembered from the blow job I gave him, just how big he was. Huge. "Take off all your clothes Merle." I order. "No." He replies. "I already know about the scars. I told you I love you. Trust me... please..." I say. He nods slowly and begins removing all his clothes. I watch.

As soon as he is naked I come over and begin kissing all his scars. I knew some of them had originally been meant for Daryl, at least when he was younger. I look up at him. "Beautiful..." I say. "I ain't beautiful." He replies. I shake my head. "Yes you are. You are the most beautiful man I've met." I say. His kisses me. "I ain't beautiful. You are. I ain't." He says. He grabs the bottom of my hello kitty top. He pulls it over my head and then slips down the thong. Thinking, I'd feel exposed, I'm surprised when I don't mind. He lies my down on the bed and spreads my legs. "Oh... already so wet for me...gorgeous." He says. I blush. "Merle..." I whisper. "Yes darlin'?" He asks. "Take me..." I order. He smirks and climbs on top of me.

Looking into my eyes he thrusts up swiftly, filling me completely. I gasp. Oh god it hurt... but felt soooo so good. "Need a minute?" He asks. I shake my head. He kisses me softly and begins moving. He starts out slow, knowing he was hurting me. I groan. "Please just fuck me hard!" I yell out. He raises his eyebrows and does so. Thrusting in and our as fast and hard as he can. I claw up his back. God yes... he feel amazing. "Ain't gunna last long. So damn tight." He says with a grunt. I nod. "Me neither." I whisper out.

A moment later I am writhing beneath him and he spills his seed into me. I groan. He rolls to the side so he doesn't crush me. I turn to him. "Damn that was good..." I say. He laughs. "Really? Liked it that much? You're gunna hurt like hell tomorrow." He says. I nod. "Oh well. Totally worth it." I say. "I love you Merle. Night..." I say and curl against him. He kisses my forehead. "Night."

(The next morning)

Waking up, I hear a few birds chirping. The sun is already high over the sky. I look around trying to remember where I am. Oh right... I'm in Merle's cell. He was already gone. Probably on watch or something. I stand and stretch. "'Ey Merle..." Daryl says walking up. He freezes as soon as he realizes it's just me. Naked. "Uh... I um..." He stutters and walks off. I burst out laughing. That. Was. Amazing. I giggle.

Throwing on my bedclothes from last night, I run to my cell. I throw the bedclothes back off and slip on a pair of red silk panties, matching bra, purple denim booty shorts, and a black button up t-shirt. I smile and brush through my hair real quick. I needed a shower... how long has it been? A week? I scrunch up my nose. I'd take one before bed. I grab my gun and show it in the back of my pants, then grab two extra clips and shove them in my pockets. I clip my hunter's knife to my waistband and exit my cell.

-Annabel's POV-

Waking up before Dawn sucks. I woke up and immediately had to piss. I went to the prison bathrooms and pissed then headed back. I try to fall back asleep, tossing and turning, but the sun rises and I still am lying awake. I sigh and get dressed since I knew I wouldn't make it back to sleep.

Dressing in a pair of cargo capris, white bra and panties, and a shirt I stole from Daryl secretly when doing some laundry yesterday, I grab my sword and head out. I walk down and find that someone made toast for breakfast. Bread? How in the hell did we get that? I shrug and eat it without further question. Michonne comes over.

"Where'd you get the sword?" She asks. "It was my dad's. Just got it sharpened." I state. She nods. "If you can find any leather, you could make a sheath for it." She says. "That's a good idea. I just don't know where to find any." I say. "I'll keep an eye out." She replies leaving me alone to eat. I smile slightly. We had just bonded over swords. Ah, yes. Swords.

-Casey's POV-

As soon as I reach the bottom floor of the cell block, Maggie comes over. "Hey, Glenn was thinking of going on a run with me. We were wondering if you wanted to come." She says. I nod. "Honestly yeah. I enjoy those." I say. She smiles. "Okay, we're leaving in five. Grab an empty bag, okay?" She says. I nod. I head up to Annabel's cell. I knew she had some spare bags of her moms. I grab two nice sized ones, and head to meet them by the truck.

Reaching the truck, I throw the bags in the back and get in with them. Glenn was driving and Maggie was in the passenger seat. I make sure my gun and knife are secure then tap the window letting Glenn know we can leave. He starts the truck and pulls off, going through both of the open gates. I watch as Carol and Merle clothes them behind us. I smile at Merle. He smirks back.

-Annabel's POV-

Watching as Glenn, Maggie, and Casey pull away, I climb down from where I had been the past two hours after eating. I was in a Northern guard tower. I smile when my feet touch the grass and walk over to where Merle and Carol are. "So... what happened last night?" I ask Merle. He laughs. "How'd ya know?" He asks. "She kinda seemed to be bouncing on her feet as she headed to the truck earlier. She had a huge smile on her face." I reply. "Fucked her brains out. Happy?" He asks. I laugh. "Not necessarily, but I know she is. Just don't hurt her. If you do, you are answering to me." I state plainly. His eyes widen in surprise. "You love her that much huh?" He asks. I nod. "Always have. Always will." I say and walk off. He needed to know where we stood. We weren't friends. We weren't enemies. We shared love for the same girl. Mine had changed a bit, but I still cared. I always would.

-Casey's POV-

As we arrived at the little strip, I head into the pharmacy. I skim through the shelves making sure to grab vitamins, pain pills, bandaids, gauze, etc, and throw it into my bag. I come to the feminine hygiene section and immediately freeze, my eyes meeting a pregnancy test. "We didn't...use a condom..." My hands shake. I throw two different ones into the bag along with a shit load of condoms. The idea always turned me off, but it was all I could use now. I grab some trojan fire and ice and smirk. Wonder what that would feel like...

Leaving that area of the aisle, I go further down finding pads and tampons. I hadn't seen anything like that in the prison yet so I fill my first bag the rest of the way with tampons and pads. I throw that bag into the truck and grab another. I head toward the baby store where Glenn and Maggie are.

Entering the store I first notice moaning. "REALLY. IN A FUCKING BABY STORE?!" I yell. Immediately the sound cuts off. I giggle. Shuffling. They were rushing to put their clothes back on. I laugh again. I head over to the counter and grab a pacifier. I didn't think she had one yet. I go to the toy area and grab a stuffed rabbit and toss it in, a couple baby books and toss them in, a coloring book and a set of crayons, and a plush baby rattle. She'd enjoy those. I head to another aisle full of clothes and begin throwing in different sized items for her. I knew she'd grow fast, so she could use all sizes.

Once the bag is full, I toss it into the truck. Maggie and Glenn come out at the same time, with bags full of baby formula, diapers, wipes, and some more clothes. "Ready to head back yet?" They ask. I shake my head. "We need to grab some food first. There should be some small carry baskets for shopping, lets fill some of those." I say. They nod and we walk over to the food shop together.

Stepping into the store, Maggie and Glenn have their guns ready. I grab a basket in each hand and head to the canned food. I grab big cans of soup, ravioli, spaghetti O's, vegetables, fruit, and things like tuna. I fill the first baskets and then grab more, filling those with similar items. Maggie and Glenn take those four to the truck. I grab two more baskets and grab things like cereal, granola bars, energy bars, cereal bars, etc, filling one basket with those. I fill the other full of water bottles and crystal light for flavor. I had those to Glenn once he comes back. I grab more baskets. I put a big thing of salt and pepper in the basket. We could use it on the meat and vegetables. I grab some saltines, and some chips. That stuff took a while to expire. It would probably still be edible. I give those baskets to Maggie. They head to the truck together again.

As soon as the truck is full of food, toilet paper, baby stuff, and medicine, we head off back to the prison. The run went well. We surprisingly didn't have any walkers. Hell, they probably all wandered to the prison. I laugh. "What?" Maggie asks. "Just thinking how the walkers that weren't here probably wandered to the prison." I say. Then chuckle. "Probably."

-Annabel's POV-

Realizing I hadn't seen Daryl since I woke up, I walk around trying to find him. He wasn't on watch, because I could see Rick up in the tower. I check all the gates. Not there either, but Merle was. "Hey. You seen your brother?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Not since last night." He states. I nod. "Wonder where he is..." I say. "Well, I knew he looked pretty shaken this morning. All red. He might have gone hunting." Carol suggests. "Shaken? Blushing? Daryl?" I wonder. She nods. He had definitely seen something he shouldn't have then. I wonder what.

Getting my sword, I head to the woods. If he was hunting I'd find him here. I fallow some tracks I find that seems around the right size. I fallow them until I find one of his bolts stuck in a tree. It was high. He was probably aiming for a squirrel. "He never misses though..." I say. I sigh and head through the woods farther.

Suddenly I hear a groaning sound. I turn to come face to face with a walker. I smirk. Time to test out this damn sword. I grip it tightly and swing it like a baseball bat, slicing right through the walker's head. "Yes!" I say in triumph. I had a good weapon now!

Continuing on, I find a small trail of blood. It looked like it was from something being dragged. A deer maybe? I fallow it soon coming face to face with Daryl. He looks slightly surprised. Then pissed. "What the hell are you doing out here?!" He shouts. I whimper. "I just wanted to see you..." I say. He sighs. "Damn it girl. At least ya got a weapon. Come on. Help me carry the damn buck." He says. I pick up it's hind legs and carry it with him. He had about six squirrels in his other hand. I smile. "So ya put yourself in danger just to see me? Why?" He asks. "Because I care. And I missed you." I tell him. He shakes his head. "By the way... Why'd you rush out this morning?" I ask. "Wanted to get some hunting done." He says. "No... why'd you rush out _blushing_?" I ask. He stops walking. "Oh...Carol tell you about that?" He asks. I nod. "Well. I was looking for Merle and uh... saw something..." He whispers. I gasp in realization. "You saw Casey naked!" I burst out laughing. He begins blushing again. "It's a sight I know. But seriously, more people have seen her naked than you'd think. She tends to enjoy walking around like that. Don't worry." I say. His eyes go wide. "What?" He asks. I shake my head. "She feels more comfortable naked. I'm kinda like that. I sleep without a shirt on." I say taking the lead ahead of him.

-Casey's POV-

As we return, we pass Annabel and a very flustered Daryl. I wonder what she said to him. I laugh. "What was with Daryl's face?" Maggie asks. "Probably somethin' Annabel said." Glenn replies. I nod. "Yep." I state.

We pull up to the main door of the prison, closest to the cellblock and begin unloading everything. Glenn and Maggie take the food to the kitchen and I grab the bags I had stuffed with baby stuff and necessities. I head to where Beth is feeding the baby and set the baby bag down. "That's full of toys, books, and clothes for Judith. Once it's unpacked it goes to Annabel's room." I say. "Thanks." She replies. I nod and take the other bag to Hershel. "I have medical supplies in here, but I need to take some things out. He nods. I begin pulling out tampons, pads, and all the condom boxes I got. Then the pregnancy tests. His eyes widen. I hand him the bag. "There ya go." I say and smile. He nods and I head out with my items. I drop the feminine products off at stairs not sure what else to do with them. I then head upstairs and put all the condoms on Merle's bed. I new we'd use them. I giggle.

Leaving his cell I put the tests in mine, under my pillow. I'd take one in a few weeks just to make sure. For now, they would stay there. "Ello girly." I hear from behind me. I jump. I wasn't expecting him to be right there. I was lucky I hid the tests. "Went to my cell and saw all those boxes. My oh my do you think you'll be gettin' some." He says. I raise my eyebrow. "Well. If I don't get any, neither do you. Soooo..." I smile mockingly. He narrows his eyes at me. "Might have to whoop your butt again tonight." He says. "With what? Your hand or your cock?" I ask. His eyes widen. "You surprise me more and more everyday..." He says and walks off. I smirk. Now that cat was out of the bag.

-Annabel's POV-

After we finish skinning the animals, Carol begins to cook them. I head up to my cell and sit on my bed. Automatically, I feel something poking my butt. I stand and look down at the bed. There were two little boxes of condoms. I knew Casey didn't do this. She would have asked first. Then who... "Merle." I growl out. I shove the condoms into one of my bags and rush to Merle's cell. "What the hell?!" I shout at him. He laughs. "It'll happen sooner or later." He says. "LATER. NOT NOW. I DON'T NEED THE DAMN CONDOMS!" I scream. I was pissed. What I didn't know, was that Daryl was standing not ten feet away with a sad expression. Not because I wasn't ready for sex, but because he felt I didn't want to with him.

Finally turning I freeze staring at Daryl. "Daryl..." I whisper. He shakes his head. "I get it." He says and walks off. I run after him. "Daryl stop! That's not what I meant!" I yelp. He turns. "What did you mean then?" He asks. I look down. I didn't know if I was ready to admit that to him... I sigh. Might as well. "I'm scared..." I whisper. He grabs my hand and pulls me to my cell. "Of?" He asks. "That it will hurt. It always has for me... really bad..." I say quietly. He kisses my forehead. "I wouldn't ever hurt you purposely. And I wouldn't do anything until you were ready." He says quietly. I nod and sniffle. When did I start crying?

Suddenly I'm engulfed in a hug. I clutch onto him with a slight smile. "I've never kissed a boy before... ever. My first relationship was Casey. There wasn't anything before that." I say quietly. He smiles down at me and lifts my chin to look at him. "There's always a time for firsts." He says and kisses me softly. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around him. He was right. There was always a time for firsts.


End file.
